The Boy who had a Sword and the Girl who Flicked a Wand
by ThatDopeArtist
Summary: What will happen if your childhood friend promised that she will not leave you but you were the one who left? Percy finds Hermione at Hogwarts. But what will each other react to?
1. chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

 **I wish that you would enjoy this story I made. I honestly wanted to make this fanfon because I was inspired by another story. I was "Stupef-ied" by the amazement of the story. This story is in time of Half Blood Prince.**

 **I personally do not own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Although I am making a crossover, I will always follow the copyright installed in the books. J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan owns these books. I shall "Protego" their works by following their copyright.**

 **Please enjoy the story. Be sure to like, review, and recommend to others. Thank you and Bye.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **ThatDopeArtist**

 **Author**

 **Percy**

Few months have passed since Annabeth died from the Second Titan War. I can't live without her by my side. My friends always visited and cheered me up. But as they kept visiting, I turned distant. I didn't eat nor sleep because I just blamed myself for everything. I wanted to join the daughter of Athena in the Elysium. I was even thinner than Nico. I looked ghastly as my friends have said. But I didn't care, I was too sad to move. I kept crying every damn night. I wanted to look at my closet to search for Riptide. At least I can train just once. I dropped something while I was reaching for Riptide. The thing fell and as I saw I picked it up. It was a locket with a pendant of a anchor. The anchor had an engraving at the back saying _"Peanut Honey Grape Jam together forever"._ I kept the necklace in my pocket. As soon as I opened the door, Chiron was there.

 _"Good Morning, Percy! Anyways, Come to the Big house after breakfast. I need to discuss something with you."_ He said as he went on his way.

 **Time skip after Breakfast...**

I went to the Big house. I was prepared for everything Chiron and Mr. D would say. I went in as the door creaked so loudly. Well, Mr. D was not here today so its only me and Chiron.

I told Chiron _"Okay! What do you want to tell me?"_

Chiron eventually replied _" I'm sending you to a quest. A quest to forget about Annabeth.You shall fight the dark lord, Voldemort with the chosen one. Be Harry Potter's ally fighting along side him.The headmaster, Dumbledore, asked me to send the most trusted man I could send. Your training with Lady Hecate starts later."_

I was lost in thought. I can't stand people dying in front of me. But I have suffered enough. I don't know what to do. Until the necklace fell to the floor from my pocket. I didn't remember who gave it to me. Hoping to find who gave it to me, I said yes.

 **...Hours Later...**

I was practicing with Lady Hecate in the secret part of the forest. I already had wand made for me.

 _"Perseus, you just need to flick the wand and say Expecto Patronum."_

I tried and tried but nothing happened. Until a white light emmited from my wand and a fox came out.

After a hundred of spells and curses, I finally mastered them. Lady Hecate congratulated me for the hardwork.

Chiron told me that I was leaving first thing in the morning. He set up the things I needed for school. He also provided me with a fake profile. But the most exciting thing is he gave me a messenger owl. I named him Ranch.

 **...Time skip to King's Cross station...**

I passed through the invisible wall and I boarded the train. I sat in the huge compartment at the back. I was the earliest student to board the train. And all is well but something overcame me. It was sleepiness.


	2. 2

Dear Readers,

I wish that you would enjoy this story I made. I honestly wanted to make this fanfon because I was inspired by another story. I was "Stupef-ied" by the amazement of the story. This story is in time of Half Blood Prince. **Spells in the games are included here. I added some scenes that are not in the book.**

I personally do not own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Although I am making a crossover, I will always follow the copyright installed in the books. J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan owns these books. I shall "Protego" their works by following their copyright.

Please enjoy the story. Be sure to like, review, and recommend to others. Thank you and Bye.

Yours truly,

ThatDopeArtist

Author

 **Hermione**

We arrived in Platform 9 3/4 about to board the train. But first we have got a bone-crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley. We finally said our goodbyes to the couple. Ginny was separated from us because she had rode with her other friends. Lavender was with Ron the whole time. The only time we got separated from her was when we rode the last compartment in the back.

 _"Just great!"_ Ron sarcatically exclaimed.

It turns out someone was dozing off in the compartment's desk. And that student was very new. No other compartments were vacant so it would suffice. I sat with the boy and Harry and Ron sat together. The boy was oddly relative but I don't know how. I was staring at him all throughout the journey. I felt like I knew him from somewhere. Ron and Harry was teasing me that I had a new crush.

 _"Boys will be Boys!"_ Imuttered silently

 **...Time skip to Hogwarts...**

We saw Hagrid waiting for us with his lantern. We have him a hug that was very sweet.

 _"Hey kids! Nice to see you 'gain isn' it!"_ said Hagrid beamingly.

Lavender was holding hands with Ron. While Harry was with Ginny. I was all alone. Until I saw the pale boy with sea green eyes and dark raven hair. He was at least tall and fit for his age. I walked up to him carrying my luggage. He seemed surprise when he saw me.

I introduced myself _"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"._

He replied in a soft tone _"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson if you would."._

We rode the carriage that Luna's invisible horses pulled. Percy was interested with the threstals more than I do. He said that they look like death's horses. But I couldn't see anything. Apparently they can only be seen by those who witnessed death.

Harry whispered softly into my ear _"Hermione, that boy seems odd to me. How can you be friends with him immediately? He looks like an undecover deatheater."_.

I got fuming mad at him and whispered _"How can you be so rude? Don't judge a book by its cover, Harry."._

Then Ron kjust barged in the conversation saying _"Harry's right, Hermione! I feel like he is hiding something suspicious."_

Those two were just enough for my problems. Percy was good and I know it. But he seemed too familiar for me. I really need some time to think this through. Thankfully, the carriage stopped and we all came down to the entrance of the school. Luna and Percy was talking about how the threstals bowed to him. They seemed to get along very well. Luna was accused of Slytherin house that she's lying threstals existed. But I defended her.

 **...An hour later...**

 **Harry**

We gathered in the Great Hall with the sorting hat. Ghosts were swarming all over. There were a few witches and wizards selected this year. Not a single one went to Gryffindor house. Until the last boy was called. Apparently he was the suspicious one awhile ago and his name is Percy Jackson. There were mumbles and whispers that he looked like his sixteen.

Someone from Hufflepuff shouted _"Professor, aren't you supposed to admit only young wizards for 1st year?"_

Professor McGonagall replied in her shrill voice _"Mr. Jackson here had just transferred with his complications and regulations."_

The boy sat down in his chair and Professor put the sorting hat on. Hermione was more than thrilled to see this. But I was not.

 **Percy**

We had four houses which was Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.The sorting hat telephatically spoke to me. I felt that tingly feeling in my head.

He spoke _"Hmmmm... Where to put you? You are quite brave but also intelligent. You are utmost smartand cunning. But something tells me that you are humble. You are the hardest one for me in centuries. Then that flaw is strong, that Loyalty. I know now. You are GRYFFINDOR!"_

The whole house shouted so loudly. Everybody was clapping in that moment. There were mumbles that I should have been in the other houses. I sat with Hermione. Then there were a couple of redheads with us.

 _"Hi! I'm Fred."_ said Redhead #1

 _"I'm George."_ said Redhead #2.

 _"And we are the Weasley twins!"_ they both said in unison.

I looked to Hermione and she said _"Hermione Granger as you know me!"_

 _"Ron Weasley, pleased to meet you."_ he exclaimed with a candy in his mouth.

 _"Harry Potter is my name."_ saidtheblack-haired boy with glasses.

 _"Ginny Weasley, the youngest one of the Weasleys."_ she said in her sweet voice.

I introduced myself and Hermione was more than thrilled. They interrogated me with my past school. Thankfully, Lady Hecate tells what I had to say in my head. I had ate a lot of food as well as Ron. Harry was giving me that sort of deathly stare. It turns out he is the one I had to fight with.

 _"How could you eat do much food?"_ asked Hermione in her british voice.

I told her _"Back in America, we had to eat a lot of food because we had to train."._

She seemed oddly familiar to me. Could she be the one who gave me the necklace? She seemed to be puzzled with me also. She was lost in thought that time.

 **...Hours later...**

We walked up to the moving stairs. The painting were moving and talking. And I saw that there was a big painting that seemed to block our way. Harry told the password and the moving painting opened.The common room had furnace. It was big. I noticed that there were two stairways leading up. I asked Hermione about that and it seems that the one in the left is the boys dormitory. Everyone was busy talking about there vacation while I was taking a bath.

We slept in the boys dormitory and I can't sleep with Ron's snores. I went down in the common room and sat by the window.

Then suddenly someone spoke _"Can't sleep_?".

It was Hermione. I was so tense when she spoke.

 _"Percy, where have you been all this time? I promised that I will never leave you. But you were the one who left me. Have you forgotten me in years? The necklace I gave you, the anchor. I had my name there and yours."_ shesaidwhile tearscomingout of her eyes.

Hermione was the one I was looking for. The one who gave me the necklace. I explained to her everything I knew. Then she slept in my shoulder completely asleep and so am I.


	3. 3

Dear Readers,

I wish that you would enjoy this story I made. I honestly wanted to make this fanfon because I was inspired by another story. I was "Stupef-ied" by the amazement of the story. This story is in time of Half Blood Prince. Spells in the games are included here. I added some scenes that are not in the book. **I really like Hermione Granger.**

I personally do not own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Although I am making a crossover, I will always follow the copyright installed in the books. J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan owns these books. I shall "Protego" their works by following their copyright.

Please enjoy the story. Be sure to like, review, and recommend to others. Thank you and Bye.

Yours truly,

ThatDopeArtist

Author

 **Hermione**

 _"Aiieeh!"_ squealed a red-headed girl standing in front of me and Percy.

No one was in the common room except for the three of us. I was startled by Ginny's squeal that I fell dragging Percy's foot. He woke up by the large thump on the ground.

 _"Hermione, what are you doing there?"_ asked the sleepy raven-haired boy.

I was so dizzy for falling down. I even bumped my head on the floor just because of a loud squeal. I stuttered answering Percy and Ginny. But after a minute I was fine.

 _"I always knew something was between you two! Last night I saw you both glancing each other's face. You were lost in thought everytime you glance at each other."_ said Ginny with a thrilled expression.

 _"Uhhhh... it's not what it looks like. It's... just an accident that I slept on Percy. But were not in a relationship, as you think it is. Right, Percy?"_ I said hoping Percy has understood my cue.

I was red as a tomato when we got caught. I felt really awkward about it. Good thing that nobody was in the common room except us.

 _"Me and Hermione are not in a relationship, Ginny. We were just childhood friends back in London. Also, don't tell anyone about this."_ he said in a calm matter.

Ginny was left puzzled and intrigued about the topic. I don't even know why Percy is here. He said he was a transfer student from Ilvermorny. But, he is a muggleborn. At least, I think he is.

 _"It's fine but if you're ready to tell me, you can. I won't share it to anybody. But tell me the details."_ said Ginny in her most curious voice.

Percy told our wonderful stories together. To be honest, I felt very emotional with those stories. It was then Percy showed his anchor necklace. I was surpised to see it with him.

 _"I didn't know you had it with you!"_ I told him in a surprised tone.

 _"Expect the Unexpected, Honey Grape!"_ he said in a very sweet tone.

I punched him in the arm very hard that he reacted. I was the one who was in pain because of him. His arm is like made of steel.

 _"Never call me that in public, Peanut Jam!"_ I said angrily at him.

Ginny thought it was sweet that she gave a squeal again. It was early in the morning so I insisted that we get ready for class.

 **...One Hour Later...**

Percy came down the staircase with the rest of the boys and Percy looked truly dashing. He looked like my knight in shining armor. When he came up to me I blushed really hard.

 _"Stupid thoughts that I have."_ I whispered silently to myself.

We walked together to the Great Hall. Then, I heard some whispers from Harry and Ron again. It looks like they don't really like Percy. I just talked to Percy all through the walk.

 **Harry**

 _"Ron, there is really something about that guy. Just one day and he's close to Hermione. It usually takes some days or so to speak with her. He's probably a disguised deatheater."_ I told Ron with a reassuring answer.

 _"The guy's been awfully adapted to Hermione. She likes him very much indeed. Maybe he used a spell or charm on her."_ Ron said with his conspiracies.

I've been hating the guy since. He looks pretty evil and mischievous. To be honest, he has that young Voldemort looks in him. Which add more to the Percy-Jacson-is-a-villain conspiracy.

 **...After breakfast...**

Percy has been neck to neck with Hermione today. He and Hermione answered all the questions that each teacher has been asking. Our jaw drops like that. I didn't know Percy was smart as Hermione. Even Ron was too shocked about it. But he won't even survive with Professor Snape. He looked like he was supposed to be sorted in Ravenclaw. But, I was too busy to think about it because its D.A.D.A. with Snape already. I was ready to see how Snape will lecture Percy. It looks like he wasn't listening either.

 _Then, Snape spoke "What curse can make you totally ballistic_ _with a whispering thought in the back of your mind to do so?"_

Percy and Hermione raised both of their hands at the same time. Snape looked

utterly surprised by telling him which reaction he had.

 _"It looks like we have a new competitor for Ms. Granger today. Let us see."_ he said in his gloomy voice.

 _"The curse used is the Imperius Curse. It can be casted..."_ Percy told Snape with a very bossy voice like Hermione's.

But, he was cut off by Snape in a nick of time. He looked annoyed with Percy even more than Hermione.

 _"I am not asking how to cast it. I am just asking what curse is it! Why are the both of you so big-headed? You should have been in Ravenclaw if you're so smart."_ Snape said in his very angry voice.

He even threw a book at him like what he did to Hermione. Percy looked very furious with Snape. I felt bad for the guy.

Then, Percy replied with a savage answer _"Then, Why are you so narrow-minded?!"._

We all gasped and whispered. I even saw Neville cheering for him silently. Snape looked very shocked about this. He was mad. And so was Percy. Hermione was grabbing his hsnddown telling him that it's fine.

Until, Snape spoke _"Very well, if you are very knowleagable about this. We will have a duel. The stage already been set anyways. But if you lose, I will send you into your very first detention in Hogwarts."_

Percy agreed and he walked up to the stage. I didn't expect this in his first day here.


End file.
